The invention relates to an adhesive tape seat. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved adhesive tape seat for various adhesive tapes with different widths.
Most automatic packing machines have adhesive tape seats therein. Since the widths of the adhesive tapes vary from about one inch to about three inches, the cylinder on an adhesive tape seat for the adhesive tapes should be varied according to the width of the adhesive tape. Referring to FIG. 1, an adhesive tape seat comprises a main body 1, a push bar 10 and a blade 11 crisscrossing under the main body 1, and an adhesive tape cylinder 2 above the main body 1. The adhesive tape 12 crosses from the cylinder 2 to the main body 1. When a paper box moves to the area abutting the push bar 10, the adhesive tape 12 will be adhered on the paper box. When the paper box moves to the predetermined position, the blade 11 will cut the adhesive tape 12. The width of the adhesive tape 12 can be varied from one inch, one and a half inches, two inches, two and a half inches to three inches. It depends on the specifications of the paper boxes. Thus the width of the adhesive tape cylinder 2 should be varied according to the width of the adhesive tape 12. It is not convenient to change the adhesive tape cylinder 2 while the adhesive tape 12 is changed. It is an option to use the adhesive tape cylinder 2 which is wider than the adhesive tape 12. Thus the user need not change the adhesive tape cylinder 2 while the adhesive tape 12 is changed. The adhesive tape 12 which is two inches wide can cross over the adhesive tape cylinder 2 which is three inches wide. However, the adhesive tape 12 may deviate from the predetermined positions on the adhesive tape cylinder 2 and on the main body 1. The outer spring which extends from the adhesive tape cylinder 2 may clip the finger of the user while the user changes the adhesive tape cylinder 2.